


Alpha for 2

by notsohardsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dynamic, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Oh Sehun, M/M, Modern Wolf, wolf parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: Alpha Couple; Kai & Sehun adopts a young pup.





	Alpha for 2

**Alpha for 2**

As the years passed, the wolf clans begin to fit their way of life according to time. Modern times they say and with that the society doesn't bother with their wolf statuses anymore. Although alphas are still considered godly among the wolves, the omegas and betas live their lives to the fullest without restrictions.

Those were the times where alphas would go hunting, secure their territory but now they don't have to. Omegas in those times would be used only for breeding but now omegas are free as a bird to do whatever they wish including taking alpha tasks. In early years, the alphas are required to only mate with an omega but now, they have the choice to be with anyone. The omegas and betas too are allowed to choose their partners. No one would say anything or question their choices and everyone lived harmoniously.

In short, that brings us to an alpha couple. Kai and Sehun are both alphas from different clans. They met each other at work and became surprisingly close despite Sehun's shitty mood and character. Kai is the nicer one between them; always smiling and kind. But Sehun is always stoic with everyone yet he giggles and smiles with Kai. Their coworkers believe that possibly they're mates because no one would actually stare lovingly at each other like how they would. 

~...~

Sehun watches his man with curious eyes. The other alpha is glorious; he has perfect physical with broad shoulders, strong muscles and long legs. The first thing that will catch people's attention towards his alpha companion is his looks. Kai has godly features. A pure alpha traits with sharp jaws and dark eyes. The details of his beauty are perfectly sculptured; thick lips, bronze skin and soft black hair. What has Sehun attracted to the alpha is sweet musky, earthy scent. Sehun loves how Kai's alpha smells.

He isn't aware of the smile he has on in face and continues watching Kai order two cups of frozen yogurt at the counter. It's something they both enjoy especially Sehun who loves his cup full with various flavours and toppings. They come here frequently and Sehun has come to terms that it is no use fighting for the bill. His inner alpha has long accepted to share the pride and honour with his companion.

Kai turns around to raise his cheeks at Sehun. The smile is blinding and almost all Kai smiles are his favourite. Sehun accepts the cup happily and the other alpha sends Sehun a teasing, knowing smirk. The thing about their relationship is; their emotions are too bare for each other to read. Kai knows Sehun is weak for frozen yogurt and Sehun knows he emits pheromones that tells he can't wait to finish his cup. "I might eat yours if you don't start now," Sehun warns, eating his fourth spoon and the alpha snickers, slowly taking his first bite.

"Oohh, I'd prefer you to eat me instead of my yogurt Alpha," Kai teases again with his voice low and deep. Sehun looks into the other's eyes and isn't a bit surprised by the change of the other's eyes. 

"Shut up Kai. I smell your lust and desire." Sehun replies, cocking one of his eyebrows. His remarks makes no difference to the other alpha and Kai smirks again, pulling out the spoon from his mouth deliberately slow. Sehun leans against the chair and watches Kai who's making a show.

Kai licks his spoon in a way Sehun finds it extremely dirty but at the same time he's interested. A hum is emitted from the alpha and Sehun stares at Kai's throat, watching the lump move up and down. "Are you turned on by now Sehunnie?" Kai asks to which Sehun snorts.

"You know what happens when we're actually turned on right?" Sehun asks, voice slightly loud, causing the human couple next to them to turn and give them a look.

"Oh," Kai answers, "I hate our restrain," Kai fakes a cry. Sehun gathers the last bit of his frozen yogurt and swallows in a blink. He raises his head to eye Kai's cup and the other alpha pushes it towards Sehun without asking. "I hate how you resist this delicious thing." Sehun says making Kai roll his eyes.

"I don't resist delicious things Sehun," Kai mumbles with another smirk, "I could never resist you."

"Fuck you. I'm not a thing." Sehun snarls, throwing dirty tissue towards Kai. Kai chuckles annoying Sehun more and he focuses his anger on the cup of frozen yogurt. Maybe he can make Kai buy him another cup of frozen yogurt.

  
  


~...~

  
  


"Hey Kai," Kai perks to the knocking on his table. As usual his table mate is being nosy. Kai hums to say he's listening and continues typing on the computer. He has to finish the report on time and send it in to the boss before he leaves for the day. Kai is determined to finish his report because he intends to spend his night with Sehun; cuddles and movie.

"How does Sehun fit in with you? You're both Alphas." the man asks. He is a curious human who's learning about wolves and Kai finds him extremely nosy since he happens to be the only wolf in the department. “We clicked,” Kai answers; short and simple yet the human isn’t satisfied about the reply. Kai could smell more questions and his eyes sparkle with a lot of curiosity. “What are you dying to ask?” Kai asks the human instead of waiting for the human to question him. Kai gets back to his report, finishing the last paragraph while he waits for the question.

“Don’t mind me, but who leads the sex?”

Kai turns to look at the human, giving the human a blank look. He did not expect that question. At least it is better than asking him, who’d give birth but yet it surprises him. “We’d switch.” Kai answers hiding the fact that Sehun’s and his dynamic is sex is perfect. Despite being alphas their compatibility in sex is admirable. It’s the basic of ‘Who’d get into rut first?’ and most of the time either one will ignite sex and the other would definetely have to bottom. That too ends up with both fucking each other because their desire for each other is like wildfire. Kai smiles to himself, remembering their time together. It’s always beyond words, always amazing and forever bringing them closer to each other’s deepest soul. It’s almost a soul bond.

“Wow,” the man replies, snapping Kai out of his thoughts. “Exactly how long have you both been together?”

Kai sighs mentally. He really wishes some privacy. “Seven,” Kai answers.

“Owh that’s wonderful. I had a girl on my seventh year of marriage.” the man chuckles, clapping his hands happily. He gets back to work and Kai gets back to his report. However, he stares blankly at the screen. ‘A girl,’ his wolf whispers. He cannot deny the need he has been feeling. Kai has to speak to Sehun about it.

“Look at him daydreaming,” Kai growls when he feels Sehun’s knuckles on his forehead. “You’re early,” Kai grumbles, quickly typing the last few sentences of his report and he hears Sehun saying that he focused well on his work. Kai snorts shaking his head. “I am done in a minute,” Kai clicks on the print icon and waits for his report. He looks up to Sehun grinning in front of him and asks, “Why are you grinning like that?”

“We’re off tomorrow remember? I am excited for that.”

“I planned something for us,” Kai whispers, very confident about Sehun’s ears catching his words. He doesn’t want the human next to him to interfere since he is busy giving Sehun a look, getting curious about their whole conversation. Kai packs his things, rearranges his table and circles his arm around Sehun’s waist with his report in hand. “Let’s go,” he tells Sehun.

  
  
  


~...~

  
  


Sehun holds Kai close as they cuddle on the couch together after dinner. A movie plays on their 60inch television but Kai has his thoughts somewhere else. “What are you thinking? You’re distracted.” Sehun asks, caressing Kai’s stomach and the other alpha turns to look at Sehun. It is difficult to have a good look of Sehun’s face so he shifts. “Hun…” Kai starts, a little nervous and he’s aware of Sehun sensing his emotions. He too senses Sehun’s worries and he hates to be the reason to it.

“What do you think about having a child?” Kai asks the other alpha and he feels Sehun tensing up. He understands that this is a delicate matter. Sehun takes time on answering and Kai uses that time to read Sehun’s emotions. Sehun seems to be doing some thinking, “We can’t have kids,” Sehun says, as a matter of fact and Kai couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“In general,” Kai tries reasoning. He needs a proper answer. “What-what do you think about raising a child?”

“Yeah,” Sehun answers but Kai could not understand what it’s supposed to mean, “I mean raising a child is good.” Sehun continues, “But we can’t so the thought never crossed my mind.”

“I have been thinking about having a child,” Kai tells Sehun. He trusts Sehun with his thoughts but the sudden sadness coming from Sehun’s body heat alerts Kai. “I am not thinking about breaking up with you Hun,” Kai confirms before Sehun could think otherwise. This is indeed a sensitive topic, “I want us to adopt a child, raise the pup together.” Kai tells Sehun and instantly he senses Sehun calming down.

“You think they will allow us? We are both Alphas.” Sehun questions taking Kai by surprise. That fact did not cross his mind making Kai scowl unhappily. He really wanted a pup. Kai actually imagined the both of them raising a child together. “We should try, maybe they will allow us.” Kai says in a small voice, not sure if it’s even possible.

“You really want a child, huh?” Sehun asks him and Kai looks up to Sehun right in the eyes. Sehun’s hand around his waist is warm and he hears his partner’s calm heartbeat. Kai nods, “Do you?” Kai asks Sehun back, drawing circles on Sehun’s broad chest. They’re both equally broad to which they take maximum advantage. “I have no thoughts but if you want a child, we can go to the foster home tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Kai gasps, getting up from Sehun’s warm comfort. It’s seems like a surprise to Kai for Sehun to agree so quickly. Tomorrow is a few hours away. “Too quick?” Sehun questions him with a playful smile. “It’s perfect!” Kai yells, laughing loudly giving Sehun a quick peck on the lips. “I love you!”

  
  


~...~

  
  


“Why am I nervous?” Sehun mumbles, holding on to Kai’s hand as if his life depends on it. Kai sends Sehun a glance and stares at the building in front of them. They can’t seem to take a step towards it. Kai could sense a few wolf pups in the building and he’s very sure, Sehun senses them too. “I am nervous too, but I want this.” Kai mumbles, tightening his hold on Sehun. Kai feels at ease with Sehun’s presence, “God, you make me breathe better.” Sehun mumbles making Kai widen his eyes in surprise; he felt the same. “Let’s get in.” Sehun says, dragging Kai with him.

Kai hates how emotional he’s feeling the moment they step in. He could smell so many children thanks to his Alpha senses and next to him Sehun mumbles about parents being so reckless. The women in glasses at the help desk stares at them as soon as she looks up from her documents. “We would like to adopt a child,” Kai says when she asked them for their purpose. He feels weird since it sounds like he’s at a cafe, ordering some food.

“It’s not a one day process,” she tells them and both Alphas nod their heads, “I need your documents and we will proceed to the officers who would be in charge of your case,”

“Case?” Sehun whispers, confused.

“That’s the term we use and when everything is settled, our officers would do house visits for a year,”

_ ‘Oh,’ _ both of them reacts at the same time.

  
  


As Kai and Sehun waits for their documents to be processed and an officer to approach them, they sit in silence, deep in their own thoughts. “You want a girl or a boy?” Sehun asks Kai, breaking the barrier between them and the other alpha turns to give Sehun a look. “I want a baby girl,” Kai says with a smile and Sehun smiles too, inching closer to Kai. He leans his head on Kai’s shoulder, humming a song. “Will the baby be linked to us?” Sehun asks, having so many thoughts about a child. He never thought of one and now, he is thinking of every possibility.

“If we adopt a wolf pup, maybe? I don’t know.” Kai answers, playing with Sehun’s hair. All of a sudden a guy approaches them and the Alphas straightens up to greet the other. He happens to be the one in charge of their ‘case’. “Officer Kim Junmyeon,” the man introduces himself and he begins to tell the Alpha couples about the little things they should know before adopting a child.

“Based on your income records,” The officer starts as soon as they settle down in his office, “You both are eligible as parents. We would want a financially capable parents.” Sehun and Kai nods, listening to the man.

“And also, since you both are of wolf heritage, shapeshifters, we would suggest a wolf child.” Kai sends Sehun a look; and they both understands what the look is supposed to mean. Bonding with a wolf child will be way easier than a human child. “But before that, procedures for wolf child is different.”

“How different?” Sehun questions,

“We will head to the children’s room and have one of you to bond with the child.” Kim Junmyeon explains and it doesn’t take a second for both the Alphas to question, “Then?”

“We will continue with the remaining paperwork and you can take your pup home.”

“How long does it take for this process?” Kai asks and Sehun turns to look at Kai who’s a little anxious and nervous.

“A day and before you can take your pup, we will give you some time to get everything you need for the child.”

Kai turns to look at Sehun. He needs to know if Sehun is okay and ready for this because Kai is. Yet, he wants Sehun to decide and his final decision will come after Sehun’s. They can’t risk everything for a child if Sehun isn’t ready. Sehun reaches out for Kai’s hand; a sense of assurance and security floods into Kai’s system, pleasing his alpha.

“We can do this.” Sehun tells Kai.

  
  


~...~

  
  


They argued for a bit, thinking that maybe buying some baby stuff earlier would help them save time but they don’t even know their baby’s gender. Thus, side by side and hand in hand, they head towards the children’s room with Junmyeon walking ahead of them. “I will give you some privacy and if everything is okay, you can meet me in my office.” Junmyeon tells them and opens the door to a room full of wolf children.

The children who were running and playing; some in their wolf forms and human forms stops to stare. The Alphas senses the children’s insecurity and they do what they have to do in times like that; both of them puts their hands out and releases a calming pheromones for the young wolves to understand their intentions. A young boy in the far left corner attracts Sehun’s attention. Looking at him, Sehun could say he’s hardly three but his eyes are firm yet compassionate. He resembles Kai. Sehun nudges Kai and jerks towards the boy,

“I have been looking at him too,” Kai whispers, both of them walking into the young wolves’ territory. Most of them began to ignore them but the boy keeps looking. His eyes are fixed on Kai. “I think it’s him,” Kai whispers to Sehun and walks towards the boy, slowly. He gives the boy some time to adjust to their presence. Kai feels Sehun close to him and he kneels in front of the boy, giving the boy his hand,

“What’s your name?” Kai asks the young one, and the boy leans closer to sniff his hands. Kai turns to look at Sehun, too happy about the situation and he failed to realize that the boy stands up to move towards Sehun. Shocked, Sehun watches the boy. “Jasper,” the boy tells Sehun and in a blink, Sehun feels sensations all over his body. Unconsciously, he reaches out to the boy and pats his head, “I am Sehun and this is Kai.” Sehun introduces and the boy looks at Kai, “Hello.” he greets politely.

“Jasper, do you want to go home with us?” Kai asks, noticing how surprised Sehun is. The boy nods and holds on to Kai’s hand, “I can sense your emotions,” Kai tells the young one happily and he slaps Sehun’s chest, bringing the alpha back to reality. “Let’s go. We have to quickly bring Jasper home.” Kai says enthusiastically making Sehun smile. Sehun takes Jasper’s other hand and the trio walks to Junmyeon’s office.

The paperwork was easy and Jasper began to open up to both Sehun and Kai. While they were signing and filling forms, Sehun entertains Jasper, answering all his curious questions. Kai could sense that Jasper probably bonded with Sehun but it is weird since he too, could feel Jasper. Sehun and Jasper are both very happy and that makes him happy too. 

Junmyeon gave them some basic information about the boy; Jasper is almost four and he could talk well and has had basic learning. He seems to be an alpha pup but they have no proper documents to support the assumption. Kai shares a look with Sehun and turns to ask the officer, “Is it possible that he bonds with both of us?”

“It happened before to another couple,” Junmyeon comments and Jasper looks up to Kai. The boy has been sitting on his lap for some time now. “I can feel him yet he looks like he bonded with Sehun.”

“I am not an expert in wolf’s matter since it’s way beyond basic science but I think it’s you who bonded with Jasper and Jasper bonded with Sehun,” Junmyeon explains,

“So you mean to say, we’re in a circle sort of bonding?” Sehun asks the officer and Junmyeon nods, 

“I think it will be good for us,” Sehun says, making both Kai and Jasper smile. Sehun thinks he can get used to this. He can see himself growing old with Kai and Jasper.

“Love you,” Kai mouths to Sehun.

Sehun winks back as a reply.

  
  


~...~

Back at home at night, the alpha couple cuddles on the bed after putting Jasper to bed. The boy was ecstatic and Kai can’t help but to hold the boy close. It’s surreal to be a parent and Kai could sense the wolf in him guarding Jasper. Everything seems like a perfect puzzle piece. Although their decision was quick, Kai doesn’t seem to regret it a bit. Sehun too, looks relaxed and happy. “Will we be okay?” Kai whispers, getting above Sehun, trapping the other alpha between his hands. Sehun snorts and leans up to kiss Kai’s nose. “You can ask that without caging me,” Sehun teases, pushing Kai’s hair back lovingly and they both take some time to stare at each other. “I think we will be very happy.” Sehun answers,

“You know,” Kai starts, looking at Sehun’s features closely, “That we should sleep with Jasper tonight?” Sehun continues for Kai and it catches Kai off guard that Sehun had read his thoughts. “Are you a mind reader now?” Kai teases, sitting on Sehun’s torso. “We are all connected now sweetheart. No escaping now,” Sehun says and pushes Kai off him,

“Let’s go cuddle our baby.” Sehun says

  
  
  
  


The end

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this. Despite going through lots of shits in between this (family issues) haha, i sat and wrote this down today happily. I guess good fics is a result of a good mood. I hope you'd enjoy this!! 
> 
> I know this new, not the usual cliche alpha/omega. Yet, i hope you'd give me some love.. Haha
> 
> Do comment to share your thoughts on this fic and do leave some kudos. #Af_2


End file.
